Conventionally, a sanitary tampon with an applicator is provided. The tampon applicator includes an outer tube and an inner tube. An absorber having a withdrawal string is stored inside the outer tube. When using a sanitary tampon, the user inserts the outer tube inside the vagina while gripping the outer tube, and then presses the inner tube towards the outer tube. When the inner tube is pressed towards the outer tube, the absorber is pushed out from the outer tube and is arranged inside the vagina. However, when using a sanitary tampon, if the user pushes out the absorber when the outer tube has not been inserted up to an appropriate depth, the absorber is not arranged at an appropriate position inside the vagina.
Patent Literature 1 describes a tampon applicator made in view of this problem. The tampon applicator includes a collar unit extending out towards the circumference of the outer tube. When using the sanitary tampon, the user grips the outer tube via the collar unit, and inserts the outer tube inside the vagina. When the outer tube is inserted up to an appropriate depth, the collar unit comes in contact with the vaginal opening. Therefore, the user can insert the outer tube up to the appropriate depth. When the user pushes out the absorber with the outer tube inserted up to an appropriate depth, the absorber is arranged at an appropriate position inside the vagina.